Can't Help Myself
by swimmerKim
Summary: Chloe is pregnant and Aubrey thinks she is the sexiest woman alive


Chloe was innocently cutting onions to caramelize to be a side to the steak they would be having for dinner when she felt a pair of strong hands grip her hips briefly before slowly pushing forward and upward under her tank top and start rubbing her slowly growing belly.

The redhead leaned into her wife's embrace as she set the knife down, putting her own hands over Aubrey's as she began to rock them from side to side. A moment later, Chloe felt lips start kiss her shoulder before making their way up to her neck where kisses turned into nips.

"You better not mark me." Chloe warned, "It's too hot to wear a scarf and I don't think Mr. Sigler will appreciate me having my first graders asking what hickeys are."

The blonde simply hummed in acknowledgement as her lips continued their journey up her wife's neck and her hands quickly made their way up the redhead's body to cup her breasts. Chloe couldn't help but moan as Aubrey firmly kneaded them, a smirk quickly spreading across her face. "I see we didn't bother with a bra."

A small blush spread across Chloe's cheeks, her boobs had been really tender since she got pregnant, resulting in her taking her bra off the second she got home from work. "Don't act like you don't love it." Chloe shot back.

Aubrey only growled against her wife's shoulder as she turned the redhead around and pulled her in for a heated kiss before picking her up by the backs of her thighs and putting her down on the counter. Chloe squealed in surprise and excitement. She loved when Aubrey initiated sex and topped her, things that had become more common since she found out that she was pregnant.

In a matter of seconds, the tank top had been removed and thrown across the room, leaving her fully, perky tits on display for Aubrey to play with.

Chloe couldn't help but moan and grab onto blonde locks as the other woman wrapped her mouth around her wife's left nipple and began swirling her tongue around it until it became erect before giving the same attention to the right one.

When the redhead's nipples were taken care of, Aubrey kissed her way down her wife's body until she reached the top of her shorts and immediately pulled them down and tossed them to join the previously discarded tank top.

Aubrey quickly slipped her hand into her wife's panties and ran them through her folds, smiling at the wetness that was already gathered there. "It never ceases to amaze me how wet a little foreplay can get you," the blonde said with a smirk on her face.

Before Chloe could even respond, two fingers were being pushed into her core, making her eyes flutter shut and let out a small moan as she grabbed onto Aubrey's shoulders for support.

The blonde started out slowly before building up her pace, resulting in Chloe opening her legs even wider.

Aubrey used the added room to add another finger while she used her thumb to rub the redhead's clit, earning her a string of curse words as Chloe's walls started clamping down on her fingers. Within a minute, Chloe came with a scream while Aubrey kept moving her fingers to help her ride out her orgasm.

When she came down from her high, Chloe opened her eyes and gave Aubrey a bright smile before pulling her into a deep kiss.

After they pulled apart, Aubrey slowly cleaned each of the fingers she had used on her wife. Chloe carefully got down from the counter with a large smile on her face as she started putting her clothes back on. "Wow Bree, that was totes amazing."

"It was my pleasure. I'll do anything to make sure you and Baby are happy," Aubrey said she reached down to start rubbing Chloe's belly.

"Well, right now I would like nothing more than to finish dinner because I'm starving. Why don't you go taka a shower and put your comfies on? Dinner should be done by then." Chloe suggested.

Aubrey did as she was told and when she came back down, the table was set and ready for eating.

"Wow Chlo, this looks amazing," Aubrey said as she sat in her usual spot, Chloe took the spot next to her. "Plus, it's the perfect meal in preparation for what I have planned for you tonight."

The redhead cocked a questioning eyebrow at her wife, "Is that so?"

Aubrey only winked in response before beginning to cut her steak.

Dinner ended up tasting better than it looked and the girls talked about their days and potential plans for the weekend until they were both done eating.

"I'll wash the dishes and clean up the table, you go upstairs and relax. I'll be up there as soon as I can." Aubrey said as she took the dishes Chloe was carrying out of her arms.

"Awe, thanks Bree. That's so sweet of you." Chloe said as she gave her a quick peck on the lips before turning around to make her way to the bedroom.

Aubrey couldn't tear her eyes away from Chloe's ass as she walked away. Ever since they found out Chloe was pregnant, Aubrey found that was becoming more attracted to her wife everyday. The blonde licked her lips as she thought about what she had planned for the redhead that evening.

When Aubrey made her way into her and Chloe's bedroom, she found her wife lying flat on the bed watching TV as she rubbed her belly absentmindedly. The sight was adorable, it took all of the blonde's willpower to not run over and jump the adorable redhead's bones.

Chloe looked up when she heard someone enter the room, smiling when she saw it was her wife. "Hey babe."

Aubrey only responded with a predatory smile as she crawled up the bed until her face was directly above Chloe's before leaning in for a passionate kiss.

The couple broke apart when oxygen became a necessity. Aubrey took a deep breath before kissing and nipping her way down her wife's neck to her throat to her chest. Not liking the material in the way, Aubrey reached down to remove Chloe's pajama top.

The blonde latched her mouth onto Chloe's left nipple, swirling her tongue around it until it was a stiff peak before moving onto the right one.

Satisfied with her work on the redhead's nipples, Aubrey quickly moved into kissing her way down her wife's body, until she reached her sleep shorts and underwear.

Aubrey was so excited at that point, she couldn't help but rip both off at the same time. Chloe let out a gasp of surprise as Aubrey threw them across the room and quickly settled between her legs and set to work eating her wife out.

The redhead couldn't help but moan in surprise at how aggressive Aubrey was being, it was out of character for her, but with the amount of pleasure she was feeling, she wasn't complaining. "Mm, fuck Bree. Yes, right there," Chloe moaned as she tangled her left hand in blonde tresses and used her right hand to work her own breast.

The blonde let out a hum of understanding as she picked up her pace and started flicking the redhead's clit with her finger, earning a choked gasp in response followed by a series of frantic moans.

After eight years together, Aubrey knew her wife was close and just needed a little push to go flying over the edge. Aubrey switched up her tongue's motions and picked up the pace to a speed that surprised even her and was instantly rewarded to the long drawn out moan Chloe let out when she came and her walls clamped down on the blonde's tongue.

Aubrey kept going until she was sure Chloe was done riding out her orgasm, giving the insides of her thighs a kiss before coming up and pulling her wife into her arms. "How was that?" the blonde asked cockily as she rubbed the redhead's stomach and kissed her cheek, knowing she had just rocked her world.

"Amazing. Like always," a content Chloe stated dreamily. "And to think I was worried we wouldn't have as much sex when I got pregnant," the redhead stated.

The blonde frowned. "Why would we stop having sex just because you're pregnant?"

Chloe shrugged, "I don't know, you've always loved my toned body. I just worried that gaining weight would be a turn off for you."

Aubrey repositioned them so she and Chloe were face-to-face. "Chloe, I'll love you regardless of what you weigh and I'm sorry for anything I said or did that would make you think otherwise. Especially during pregnancy." The blonde threw her leg over Chloe's thighs and got on top so she was straddling her. "To be honest, I've never been more attracted to you since you told me you were pregnant." Aubrey whispered into her wife's ear.

"Mmm, and I was thinking it was just my high sex drive had finally rubbing off on you," Chloe moaned as Aubrey's lips attacked her neck.

"That happened year one into our relationship," the blonde replied as she licked Chloe's nipple, earning her a little gasp. "No, this is something different. I don't want to be cheesy and say you're glowing, but there's something irresistibly sexy about you that wasn't there before," Aubrey said as she started teasing Chloe's folds with her thumb and pointer finger, causing the redhead to moan in time with her fingers' movements. "Even your slowly growing belly is a total turn on. I just wish I could put my finger on exactly what it is that's made me so insanely attracted to you recently," Aubrey said as an afterthought as she plunged two fingers into Chloe, making her cry out in surprise. "Good thing I have another six months to figure it out."

"Oh fuck yes, Bree, right there!" Chloe yelled out as her legs opened wider on their own to accommodate her wife's movements.

Aubrey immediately used the extra room to her advantage as she added a third finger and used her thumb to rub Chloe's bundle of nerves. The blonde only smirked at the reaction she was getting from her wife and focused on continuing her ministrations.

Already having had two orgasms in a little over an hour meant that Chloe was already pretty turned on when Aubrey started fucking her for the third time. "Yes, Bree, shit yeah, right there," the redhead yelled as she found herself teetering on the edge of her third orgasm.

Aubrey did just that and within seconds, Chloe was shaking and screaming her wife's name. When she was done, the redhead collapsed onto the bed out of pure exhaustion.

Immediately after Aubrey pulled her fingers out, Chloe reached up and pulled the fingers that had just been used to make her come into her mouth. The blonde just smirked and moved a few stray hairs out of her wife's face. "You're so incredibly sexy Chlo."

The redhead released the blonde's fingers. "So I'm already a MILF?" Chloe asked teasingly.

Aubrey just shook her head at how ridiculous her wife was before turning off the lamp and draping an arm across Chloe's waist.


End file.
